


the hymns they sing

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do not sing of the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hymns they sing

They sing hymns to Demeter in which Persephone wept to be snatched away from light and life by the lord of the dead, in which she rejoiced to hear she was discovered and might return to her mother, in which she ate unwilling of the pomegranate her lord gave her so that she might be compelled to return to him.

They do not sing of Demeter's crushing closeness and Zeus's distance; the divine command is to respect one's parents, not to obey their desire that one remain a small child for ever.

They do not sing that Persephone sought out the lord of the dead, that she wept in joy when he came for her, that when he offered her the pomegranate she took it from his hand with a smile.


End file.
